In order to promote sales of merchandise at shops such as direct-sales shops of agricultural products, a system has been developed that relays images of merchandise to be sold using live cameras; the system allows recognizing subject merchandise on the video of merchandise, and enables mail-order sales and advertisement display. It should be noted that Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a shopping system with a shop display type web camera; and Patent Literature 2 has disclosed a shopping system with a shop shelf type web camera.
{Patent Literature 1} Japanese Patent No. 3978432
{Patent Literature 2} Japanese Patent No. 4477653